User talk:Daniellewiki
Welcome Hello and welcome! Thank you for your contributions so far. I hope you choose to stick around. Have a great day! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:47, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Pumpkinhead Will you stop adding a link to the horror movie Pumpkinhead on the article for Nightmare Hour, the short story Pumpkinhead and the movie Pumpkinhead are two different things, the movie came out in 1988 and was made by Stan Winston and is about a man that summons the creature of the same name so he can avenge his son after he's accidentally killed by teenagers, the short story from Nightmare Hour came out in 1999 and was written by R.L. Stine, and is about a Pumpkin patch farmer who kills children and uses their heads as pumpkins! So please stop adding a link to the movie on the Nightmare hour article, the short story and the movie are not the same, they're two different things! If you want to know more about the short story, it was made into an episode on The Haunting Hour, R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series: Pumpkinhead, thank you and I hope this confusion got cleared up. NicktheDummy (talk) 01:25, August 19, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy Broken file links Broken file links are red links instead of a video or image, they're NOT red links to an article that doesn't exist yet, Simon explained this to you three times! Please don't do it again, I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just telling you because it's important. NicktheDummy (talk) 00:11, August 29, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy :Your editing is causing concern to other users. To avoid making the same mistake twice, please read the edit summaries that other users write when they undo your edits. If in the next month you do again anything that you have been specifically asked not to do, I will have to block you until at least after Halloween. :And you may want to ask yourself if it's really worth your while editing a page if you can't really do anything to significantly improve it. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 00:54, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Will this wiki ever get lots of new pages? :Probably not. Personally, I do not like red links and you have my permission to remove them. After all, it's easy enough to put the link back again after the page is created. And if you want to create an article to stop one of those links being red, go right ahead! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:40, August 31, 2018 (UTC) You are temporarily blocked again And again you have done something that you have been repeatedly asked not to do. You once again added red links for pages about not specifically Halloween-related characters. You are now blocked until November 11. If you are going to contribute to this wiki in the future, you will have to avoid repeatedly making the same mistakes that have already been pointed out to you. Otherwise, I will have to assume you are trying to be disruptive and I will ban you permanently. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 08:28, September 2, 2018 (UTC) How come other people can add red links? Because you're adding red links for Charlie Brown and his friends, they are not Halloween related characters, and we don't have pages like that on this wiki. NicktheDummy (talk) 14:41, September 2, 2018 (UTC)NicktheDummy And another thing Don't copy text from other wikis as you did on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Nightmare in Retroville. It clearly says on our main page not to do that. All writing here should be originally. You are most welcome to expand the article but please do so in your own words.Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:59, November 23, 2018 (UTC) 2019 Happy New Year! ]] Thank you for coming back and continuing to take an interest in this wiki. Happy New Year! Have a good 2019. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 10:38, December 30, 2018 (UTC) You too! You're a great admin! Good news! It is my birthday! I am now 17 years old! Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 00:06, February 4, 2019 (UTC) About the Oxford comma Simon said that he doesn't like the Oxford comma you put in 2point4 Children: The Lady Vanishes. Good thing he removed it. Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl (talk) 07:06, February 10, 2019 (UTC) No articles about not specifically Halloween-related characters I've asked you repeatedly not to add red inks for articles about not specifically Halloween-related characters, such as Charlie Brown. I've blocked you twice for continuing to add those red links after I specifically asked you not to. Now you've gone and created an article about Snoopy. You just don't pay attention to what anyone else says to you, do you? Look, this is not Halloween Specials Wiki. Articles that are appropriate there are not appropriate here. In just the same way, you would expect to find an article about Snoopy on Christmas Specials Wiki but not on Christmas Wiki. For failing to learn from your mistakes and for completely failing to pay any attention to what I and other users have told you, you've earned yourself your third block. This time it's for 3 months. Step a foot out of line again and I will block you until after Halloween 2021. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:42, March 5, 2019 (UTC) reply I am listening to you So this wiki isn’t allowed to have articles about characters? I’m very sorry about what I did. I won’t make that mistake again. I'm not ignoring you Daniellewiki (talk) 17:44, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Vandalism I'm sorry for vandalizing your page. I thought it was a minor typo. When I fixed it, people think I am vandalizing your page! Dynasti L. Noble (talk) 02:09, November 21, 2019 (UTC) ''Monsters Inc.'' has a permanent home here On this wiki, we take a broad approach to what's Halloween-related. Pretty much any film, TV series or book that features monsters, ghosts or witches can have an article here. Again this is not Halloween Specials Wiki. Plenty of articles that would not be OK there are here and vice versa. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:28, February 13, 2020 (UTC)